Raiden's Rebels
by Raiden Tachibana
Summary: The son if Chaos has been thrown into another dimension with no memories of his life. Turned back into a five year old, he must relive his life. Taken to the Jedi temple with his adoptive sister, Sanya, he must learn to control the Force. When the Empire takes over, he creates a new band of rebels to fight the corrupt powers of the Empire and the Dark Side of the Force.


**For those of you who are just starting this story, the main character Raiden is also featured in another story by the name of "The Knights" by Miss Magic Girl. We have been talking a lot about the story "The Knights" and idea after idea came together before we got the idea that we should try something different and new. This story explains something that happened in Raiden's past long before "The Knights" but helps explain a few things that will happen later on in that story. So before I get to in-depth with this, let me say that Raiden's powers are vast, and how I've made him will be my secret. But what is need to know is that every time he accidentally goes to another dimension his memories are wiped clean and he is aged back to the age of 5 for him to grow up and adapt in that dimension to the age of 18 where he stops growing physically, but keeps growing mentally. He also cannot use his powers from his dimension as he doesn't remember he has them and cannot access them even if he did remember. In this story, the first few chapters, are the prologue for the story and minimal detail, but to explain a little he loves to learn and he gets holobooks or whatever to read in his spare time, which lets him repair and fix droids, ships, and weapons. When this story is done, and Raiden goes back to his dimension, he locks away the memories from the new dimension so he doesn't accidentally bring his friends and family he made in that dimension to his, but that changes in the story "The Knights" as Miss Magic Girl and I work together to make many stories of the Knights, and their adventures. I won't ruin that surprise as MMG and I have been planning that scene/chapter for some time, and can't wait till it is made. I hope people like that, and I really hope people like this story, as it has been some time since I wrote a fanfiction and I'm a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Percy Jackson, I only own my characters Raiden and Sanya. Miss Magic Girl made the character's Kar and her father James.  
**

**Chapter 1  
Prologue**

**Raiden's POV**

As I stepped into the portal to Earth for the mission that Chaos asked me to do, I knew something was wrong as the normal moment of blackness was replaced by a multitude of colors and many minutes. As I fell through the seemingly endless portal a red stone flew at me and hit my head, causing me black out. When I opened my eyes I couldn't remember anything and was staring at a young girl no more than 5 with snow white skin, two long tentacle like tails on the back of her head reaching her waist, and asking "what are you doing here? Are you okay? Who are you? Can you move?".

**Sanya's POV**

I was sitting in my house bored when I looked out a window and saw a swirling black portal opened up at least ten feet in the air. Something fell from it, it looked like a person. They fell from the sky, but they weren't lucky enough to just land in the field, instead they fell face first onto a patch of rocks. The second they landed the portal thing disappeared.

I didn't waist a second running out the door to where they landed. My parents wouldn't approve of me being outside without them, but what if the person was hurt badly and their injuries couldn't wait until they got back. And they might know what that portal thing was, it did throw them up.

I reached the person soon after and saw it was a boy. He looked to be my age, maybe five instead of four. His hair was black, the tips of it red and I think they may have been glowing, but it may just have been the light. He wasn't moving, I thought he may have been dead.

I knelt down next to him and pulled him off the rocks pushing him over so that he wasn't on his face anymore. I winced, he didn't look good. There was a giant bump on his forehead, his chest was bleeding, and so were his hands and knees. It looked painful, I poked his arm, he didn't move. I shook him a little, "hey, wake up," I poked him again, "are you dead?" I shook his arm again, he groaned and blinked his eyes open, the right one was a bright red, like the tips of his hair, and the left one silver like moonlight.

I relaxed a little, "what are you doing here? Are you okay? Who are you? Can you move?" He just groaned again in response. I guess that's a no. I bit my lip, my parents wouldn't like it if I brought him inside, but I couldn't just leave him here, "I'm going to bring you inside." He didn't respond just looked at me, I took that as an okay. I was able to lift him up and get him inside to my room, but he was heavy.

When I got him inside and on my bed I removed his clothes so I could bandage up his wounds. He couldn't really move that well, and he couldn't talk so I didn't know his name yet. My parents showed up when I was finishing bandaging his chest. He was able to move by then, so I kept asking him yes and no questions. They seemed surprised, but not necessarily angry.

"Um...Sanya, "my dad started, "who is this?" He was smiling so I figured that was a good sign.

"I don't know," I said, "he can't talk yet. He fell out of a big black portal thingy in the sky. Can he stay? Please, please, please, please?"

My father didn't seem to know what to say. But my mom smiled slightly and nodded. We found out his name a few hours later. Raiden.

**Max here, has anyone seen Steve? He's a purple unicorn with pink strips and a blue horn. Last time I saw him he was with my plans for world domination, oh no I meant my plans to install a pool. Yah those are the same things. This is a time skip of 5 years.**

**Aayla's POV**

I came to Ryloth I didn't expect anything to happen, I only expected it to be like every other time one of us had checked in. I was confused when I felt someone's force signature that rivaled Obi-Wan's padawan Anakin Skywalker, maybe even surpassed his.

It wasn't hard to find where it was coming from, a small farm house. The signature seemed to be coming from the field, so I followed it, but I was not expecting what I found.

Two kids, a boy and a girl, were playing out back. They both seemed to be about 9 to 10 years old. But the difference was that the boy was not Twi'lek like the girl, who was as white as snow. They seemed to be playing a game, I didn't know what. I started to walk closer, but they heard me coming and stopped what they were doing in favor of staring at me.

I stopped and tried for a smile, which I don't think was as warm as I was going for, "hi kids," they didn't respond, "I'm Aayla," still no response, "do you mind if we talk. I know somethings you might want to hear about." They looked at each other and seemed to have some kind of silent conversation, the boy shrugged, and the girl shook her head wildly. The boy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turned back to me.

"I'm Raiden and this is my sister Sanya," the boy started, "we can talk inside, our parents are out, but I don't think they'll mind," Sanya hissed something in his ear that I couldn't hear, but Raiden seemed to scared of her for a second. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, before waving for me to follow worriedly.

The house was small, but the kids didn't seem to care. They lead me to the couch, Sanya still seemed uncomfortable with me here, and it didn't seem like she liked me much. They didn't say anything as we sat, just stared at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat, "Raiden, you have a very strong force signature," I started, "and there are some people out there who might want to find you and turn you too the dark side."

"The Sith right?" Raiden asked. I nodded,

"Yes and they may try and get to you if any of them found out about your connection with the force. They'll try to turn you dark. But if you come with me we can train you to become a Jedi."

Sanya didn't look very happy, but she seemed to be less on edge around me than before. It was a good sign. Raiden seemed to think this over.

"I want too," I let out a small breath, "but...my parents need to know...before we leave," he glanced at his sister, "and I'm not going anywhere without Sanya." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"That can be arranged."

His parents were significantly harder to convince then he was. They didn't like the idea of their children traveling so far away from them for such a long time. By the time they agreed it was getting late, but I knew I had to get them back as soon as possible. It was going to be hard to find a ride, but we would have to.

I stood, thanked their parents, and we left heading to the village's small spaceport.

**Raiden's POV**

Sanya and I were walking through the village as we follow Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. I was confused about what she told me and I was already planning on how Sanya and I wouldn't get separated at this "Jedi Temple". It took a lot for Sanya to trust Aayla, and I plan on leaving if they try to assign me to someone other than Aayla, and if they try to separate Sanya and I.

Aayla led us to a space port and I looked at all the ships, smiling as I dreamed of having my own one day. I looked to a new CR90 Corellian Corvette. The ship's design was amazing and well balanced. It required minimal crew and could carry a lot of passengers. It had a small hanger for one or two personal starfighters, 4 Taim &amp; Bak H9 dual turbolasers, 8 H9 single turbolasers, and enough cargo space to hold food and supplies for a year. Aayla caught what I was looking at and smiled, shaking her head.

"You know that ship is expensive. If you want one, you are going to have to work for it."

I looked at her and smiled as Sanya clung to my arm since we were in a place where most bounty hunters and slavers could see her.

"I can dream, I want one of those ships one day, to help everyone I can. But a normal starfighter would be better for now. Still a lot of money, but a lot cheaper."

Aayla looked at Sanya and I and shook her head a little.

"I get the feeling you two are going to cause trouble like Obi-Wan's padawan Skywalker."

We smiled innocently as soon as Aayla said that because it lightened the mood a little, causing Sanya to relax a little, but she never let go of me, not even as we got to a hanger that housed a large old ship. I think it was an XS Stock Light Freighter painted brown with black and grey highlights.

Aayla walked up to an adult human man and a young girl about our age. They looked over and saw us walking to them and the man looked unpleased at our presence and crossed his arms as Aayla walked up to him.

"We're looking for a ride to Coruscant, do you think you could give us a ride?" Aayla said as she looked at the man.

"I'm sorry but we're heading in a different direction than Coruscant. You'll have to find a different ride."

"We don't have time to find a different ride." Aayla said as she looked concerned. She pointed at Sanya and I, but I knew she was going to say something about me. "This boy has a connection to the force that I've never felt before and he must be taken to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. If we wait to find another ride the Sith could find him and try to turn him dark."

"That's not our problem miss."

The young girl looked at us and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"The Jedi will pay you for taking this child to the temple, he must be trained."

"How much will they pay us?" he started to look interested.

"Enough to buy a newer and bigger ship than the one you currently have." Aayla said as she looked the man in the eyes.

The man brought his hand to his chin and thought about the offer Aayla has made. He looked at us and seemed to see Sanya and smiled.

"It's a deal, if you throw in the girl."

I grew mad at that statement and stepped in front of Sanya, then I held out my hands, the sound of metal bending could be heard as most of the crates of varying size got lifted off the ground. He looked at the crates in disbelief then back at me. I looked at him with a scowl and said in a low voice.

"No one touches my sister." The young girl ran to the man and pulled his arm down and whispered in his ear. He got the idea quickly and raised his hands.

"Ok young man, the Twi'lek can stay with you. I can see why this Jedi wants to get you to Coruscant quickly. Please, put down my cargo, it's bad business when the cargo is broken." I looked at him and set the crates down gently, but never stepped away from Sanya.

Aayla looked at me, shocked, and knew I had to be trained soon or my powers would attract the wrong people.

"The Jedi will cover any damage to your cargo as soon as we get to Coruscant. Please, you've seen what he can do, he must be trained quickly."

The man nodded and looked at me seriously. I could tell he wasn't happy about his cargo crates, but I didn't care as he only wanted my sister to sell her to the highest buyer. I stared at him and never stepped away from Sanya as I felt like I couldn't trust him. His expression softened as he walked over and knelt down in front of us, extending his hand.

"I'm James, and I'm sorry for what I tried to do." He looked at the young girl then back at me. "Kar, my daughter, and I have fallen on hard times and when I saw your sister's skin, I remembered a job going around for over 2 million credits. A crime lord on Tatooine named Jabba the Hutt found out about your sister and a white skinned Twi'lek is very rare, making her worth a lot. I truly am sorry for what I just tried to do. I promise that when we get you to Coruscant, I'll put out a warning on that job for Jabba, telling everyone that she is with the Jedi, and to get to her, they'll have to go through every Jedi."

I looked at him, still upset but I could tell he was telling the truth. I looked at his hand and slowly shook it. I watched him as he stood back up and walked to his star ship, he motioned for us to follow and I held Sanya close as we walked to the ship. Aayla walked behind us, cautiously as she seemed worried like someone else knew about me and would attempt to take me. We got on the ship and looked at eachother. The young girl walked up to us.

"Follow me, we're going to hide you two in our cabin so no one know you're here until you get off at Coruscant." She said as she walked off and we followed her. She led us to the cab and walked us in before closing the door with her in as well. "I'm Kar, and I'm sorry if my father was mean. We're just on hard times, and hard on credits right now."

I nodded as Sanya went to sit on the bed with Kar. I sat next to Sanya and looked at Kar.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Sanya and her family took me in about 5 years ago, and I've grown defensive of her as bounty hunters and slavers tried time and time again to take her." I said as I sat next to Sanya, feeling she was safe on this ship. The ship suddenly shook for a second and lifted off the ground. It turned around then launched into the sky and into space.

We were on our way to Coruscant, and possibly the start to my future.

**This is the first part of the prologue, the next chapter is the part 2 of the prologue. I'm still not sure if I want to make a 3 part or 4 part prologue. I want to read your reviews and make a great story. This is my first time with a Star Wars crossover but I know a lot about Star Wars. If you want to make an OC for the story, I'll see if they fit into the story, but I've already almost reached the max for Jedi and Sith, any character that is a Jedi or Sith will be read over carefully and debated on with the friends helping me make this story, mainly Miss Magic Girl. Also Bob the breakline and Max the timeskip from Miss Magic Girl's story will help with this story as well. Please read and review, and remember to also read "The Knights"!**


End file.
